csifandomcom-20200225-history
All In (Miami)
All In is the sixteenth episode in season six of . Synopsis Calleigh's kidnappers use her to try and cover up a shooting death that they committed. However, she discovers that the gunshot is not what killed the victim. Meanwhile, CSI uncovers more clues in the death of the trial witness. Plot Picking up where "Ambush" left off, Horatio Caine ventures into the jungle in Rio de Janeiro and finds multiple Mala Noche henchmen waiting for him. One fires on him and Horatio draws his weapon and returns fire, killing all but one of them. He similarly dispatches two men on a motorcycle and two more in a car. He wounds the final man and then walks up to the man and fires the fatal shot. Returning to Miami, Horatio joins his team to search for Calleigh, who has been abducted. The CSIs scour her Hummer, which is riddled with bullet holes. When Ryan and Natalia find traces of chloroform on the car, they wonder if there is a connection between Calleigh's kidnapping and Kathleen Newberry's abduction and murder. Horatio threatens Ron Saris, vowing to kill him if he's abducted Calleigh. He confronts Julia as well, and she tells him she turned him into the Brazilian officials to protect him from Ron. Horatio is upset to learn Julia and Kyle are living with Ron, and fears for their lives. Calleigh awakens in a warehouse, bound and gagged, across from a dead body and two men, one of whom is wielding a gun. The two men, Seth and Tommy, have abducted her to help her cover up the murder of the man on the ground, Robert Milan, whom they shot after an underground game of poker. She convinces them to untie her and removes the bullet from Robert's body. While Tommy goes to get rid of the bullet, she tells Seth, clearly the more dangerous of the two, to smoke a cigar to mask the smell of decomposition. When Seth comes on to her, Calleigh fights him off, telling him she doesn't think he killed Robert. Tommy returns with the supplies Calleigh asked him to get and she tests Robert's body, discovering he was poisoned with arsenic. She convinces the two men to take her to Robert's apartment to look at the primary crime scene and discover who really killed him. Feeling guilty, Dan Cooper brings the memory card from Calleigh's camera into the lab. Delko and Natalia scour it for clues, noticing a string hanging off the back of the car Kathleen was found in. Ryan goes to the tow yard and recovers the string from the two truck that pulled Kathleen's car from the water. Horatio matches it to Ron Saris's shoe, but the man remains arrogant. He denies kidnapping Calleigh, pointing out that he has no motive now that he has Julia back. When Horatio tells him he's going away for murder, Ron bangs his head into the table, vowing to claim Horatio knocked him around. Delko is able to recover a bullet from Calleigh's Hummer and he matches it to a gun owned by a man named Paul Evett. Evett tells the CSI he lost his gun in an underground poker game and he gives the CSI the address of the warehouse it was in. Horatio and Delko rush to the building, discovering Robert's body and noticing that the area has been washed clean of evidence. They find a message left by Calleigh in finger prints on the wall, indicating she's been kidnapped by two men. Horatio angrily confronts the owner of the warehouse, Mitch Davis, but he denies any knowledge of the poker games or the murder. At Robert's apartment, Calleigh finds a flask and sets up a fuming chamber to recover prints from it. She asks both Seth and Tommy for elimination prints, but only Tommy volunteers a set. In the corner, Calleigh convinces Tommy to turn himself and the flask in so that the real murderer can be caught. In the morgue, Alexx discovers a cigar butt inside the bullet hole. Realizing Calleigh planted it there, Horatio takes it to Natalia for DNA. She matches it to Seth McAdams, who is in the system for attempted rape. Tripp learns no one has seen Seth in days. Tommy shows up at the station with the flask and gives up the address where Calleigh and Seth are. There's no sign of Seth and Calleigh, but Delko notices a picture of Robert with Mitch, the warehouse owner. Mitch admits to knowing Robert and expresses irritation with him for using his warehouse for illegal games, but denies having anything to do with his death. The prints on the flask are a match to Paul Evett, who admits to poisoning Robert to throw off his poker game after Evett lost his kids' college fund to the arrogant man. Evett also admits that he didn't lose his gun--he shot the Hummer in a rage thinking it was Robert's. Back at Robert's place, Horatio finds a message from Calleigh in invisible ink: Club Descent, 6pm. Seth takes Calleigh to the club's basement to rob an underground poker game, but when they arrive, Delko, Ryan and Tripp are at the table, brandishing guns. Horatio comes up behind Seth and Calleigh throws off her abductor. Calleigh tells Delko she's okay but he reveals how scared he was at the prospect of losing her. The two drive off together in a Hummer. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista Guest Cast * Evan Ellingson as Kyle Harmon * Elizabeth Berkley as Julia Winston * Kim Coates as Ron Saris * Brendan Fehr as Dan Cooper * Carlos Jacott as Paul Evett * Chad Donella as Seth McAdams * Collins Pennie as Tommy * Graham McTavish as Mitch Davis * Jon Briddell as Robert Milland * Teddy Lane as SWAT Officer * Ludwig Manukian as Tow Yard Guy * Mateus Pare as Head Thug * Alex Parlar as Himself * Michael Hexum as SWAT See Also